


Angel, Bloody Angel

by LilyCissa



Series: That's Not What It Seems [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, catholic!Castiel, destiel au, protestant!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyCissa/pseuds/LilyCissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short SPN AU taking place in Northern Ireland, in the midst of religious riots. Dean is the leader and singer of Hunters, a rock band militating for peace between protestants and catholics. He'd died, if that mysterious man in suit and trenchcoat hadn't saved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel, Bloody Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I just listened to some U2 and thought Northern Ireland could be an interesting place to put some Destiel in. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it as much as Cas and Dean ! Feel free to point out any incoherence, bad English or remarks in private messages : English is not my mother tongue and I need to improve. It really help me getting better. 
> 
> This fanfic was first published on Fanfiction.net (same pen name).

He recalled their show as he crossed the road. Some youths were making a fuss nearby, shouting as they were drunk. Dean paid no attention, and walked by, royally ignoring them. He reajusted his guitar on his back, watching else where. 

“Hey ! You ! Yeah... Look at me, bitch !” 

Annoyed, Dean turned his head, giving the man one of his blackest glances. In the night, you couldn't have guessed the unreal beauty of Dean's green eyes. For all the troublemakers would have known, they were darker than black. 

“What do you want ?” Dean asked with a low voice. 

“Your life, you fucking protestant.”

The man pulled a gun from his pocket, aimed at Dean's heart, and shot.

 

A few hours later

Dean's eyes opened on a white ceiling. He tried to move, but couldn't even raise a finger. His voice was cracking as he asked :

“Where the hell I am ?” 

He thought he was just talking to himself, but a deep, manly voice answered him. 

“Main hospital.”

“What happened... ? And who are you anyway ? I don't think I know you...”

Dean managed to turn his head towards the voice : there was a man sitting by his bed, wearing a suit under a beige trenchcoat. But Dean's eyes couldn't focus on clothes only. They sunk deep into the man's ocean blue irises. 

“One question at a time. You've been shot.”

“And I'm not dead !?” He was truly surprised. 

“No. I saved you. I gripped you tight and pulled you back.” Damn, he sounded so solemn. 

“... You didn't answer my second question.” Dean noticed. 

“I'm your guardian angel. Or so it seems. My name's Castiel.” 

“ Well. Thank you...” What kind of a first name was it ? Castiel ? Really ? Dean couldn't help but laugh a little. “Your parents must have a strange sense of humour, calling you by an angel.” 

Castiel grinned. “My brothers and I are all angels, then.” 

“I see. Weird. I'm Dean Winchester.” 

“Please to meet you. Hope you'll remember my name.” Castiel stood up, and went by the door. 

“Wait ! Where are you going ?” Dean asked, suddenly and inexplicably panicked. 

“Home. I've stayed to be sure you were alright. Now you are, I'm leaving.” 

Dean was about to insist, but realised Castiel was right. They didn't know each other, and he's been kind enough to stay by his bed all night long. 

“Anyway, someone's coming for you.” Castiel said, before disappearing through the door.

Then, Sam and Bobby entered the room. They were Dean's family : his brother and a very good friend of their late father. The three of them were Hunters, an underground rock band. Not bad, honestly. 

“How are you !?” Sam asked with anxiety. 

“I'm fine, don't worry...” Dean answered. 

“Who was that man ?” Bobby seemed perplexed. 

“Huh... Just... hmm... He saved me last night.” 

Silence fell on the room. Sam saw something in his brother's eyes that was kind of unusual, but didn't say anything. Wasn't his business, after all. 

 

It's been a few days since he's been shot, and Dean's shoulder was still hurting. They got him out of the hospital though, on a Sunday, right on time for the communion service. His brother and him went to the church, thanking God for his mercy. Dean would have died, if Castiel hadn't be there. At the right place, on the right moment. That left... a strange taste in Dean's mouth. Being indebted. To a stranger. A beautiful stranger, but a stranger nonetheless.

The service was over, at last. With all these riots going on in town, Sam has considered not to go anymore, but Dean wouldn't even listen to it. Their father had raised them in faith. By going to the church, they were only being good sons. They went out, giving suspicious looks around them. The risk of another mad catholic wanting their head on a spike was significant. But there was no shooter this time. Only a familiar silhouette at the corner of the street. 

“Castiel...” Dean whispered.

“What ?” His brother asked. 

Dean shook his head, and kept on walking, as if he didn't noticed his blue-eyed angel. Something felt wrong, though. He wanted so much to know this stranger, to talk with him, to make him a friend. Or more. Yet, Dean has never been attracted by men. It was quite the contrary, come to think of it. He was a real ladies' man, now using his growing fame to lead women into his bed. It was never serious, of course. Dean wanted sex, nothing more. 

“You're sure you wanna play tonight ?” Sam pulled his brother out of his thoughts. 

“Huh!?”

“The concert. Tonight. You sure ?” Sometimes you have to repeat yourself with simple words for Dean to understand you. 

“Oh... yeah, yeah. I'm sure. I'm okay, really.” 

“But your shoulder...” 

“Don't worry, I can do it.” 

Sam shrugged : if he was so sure, there was nothing he could say to change his mind. Dean was the stubborn kind of guy. 

The show was going on loud that night. Hunters' rock was powerful, with Bobby heavy rhythm, Sam's deep bass, and Dean monstruously deeper than deep voice. And, like most of rock bands in town, their message was clear. Those religious riots were meaningless. Now that Dean has nearly died because of it, because he was protestant, their wish of peace got a whole new dimension. It was not only words put on moving music, it became reality. A scar on Dean's shoulder. A grin as the pain grew more and more while he played and singed. A shadow in his green eyes, until they were enlightened again. 

In the corner of the bar, Castiel was watching the show. 

Him, sitting there on a table, alone with his irish stout and his trenchcoat, without smiling, staring at Dean right in the eye... That was an awkward situation. Distracted, Dean missed a few notes. Fortunately, nobody seemed to have noticed but Sam. He glanced at his brother, frowning. He'd been weird lately, and he worried about him. 

“Really, there's nothing to worry about, Sam...” Dean explained to his brother in the dressing room, after the show. “It was just this guy and...” 

“He's the one who helped you the other night.” It was no question. 

“Ho... How do you know ?” The older brother wasn't faking surprise.

“I remember his face. That's not that difficult. I saw him tonight too.” 

Dean fell silent. What could he say anyway ? That the man troubled him ? That his facial unexpression distracted him ? That maybe he was gay for him ? No way... 

“He didn't leave after the show.” Sam said. His brother didn't immediately understand where Sam was leading him. 

“... He's waiting outside ?” Dean asked in a murmur. 

His younger brother had just to nod to make Dean vanish in the thin air. He rushed outside, chasing the beige silhouette walking slowly in the street. 

“Cas' ! Wait !” He shouted. 

Amazed, Castiel turned around, and stood still. By the time Dean came near him, he realised he didn't know what to say. 

“Hmm... I... I'm glad you came tonight... huh... How was the show ?” Goddamn, that was stupid. 

“Good. It was good.”

Then they stood a few minutes in the cold silent night, until Dean found something to say, at last. 

“You... Can I buy you a drink ?” 

Castiel raised an eyebrow, puzzled and mute. 

“I'm not gay, huh !” The way Dean said it felt like a guilty confession. 

“Of course.” Cas answered with no hint of mockery or irony in his voice. “But it could be dangerous for us to be seen together.” 

“What do you mean ?”

“Follow me.” Castiel looked around, and enter a narrow and dark street. There, nobody could spy on them. 

“Well... are you gonna rape me now ?” Dean tried to sound amused, but he was truly freaking out. 

“No. I just want to make things clear. My brothers are watching me. My father is not a man you would upset. I can't disobey him.” 

Dean frowned. “What are you trying to say ? That you're a poor homosexual forced to hide from your family ?” 

“I'm not gay. I don't think so. I don't know, I guess. Never tried. No. They... I'm catholic.” 

“... I see. So they want me dead ?”  
“I think. Uriel, my brother, shot you. He said you were converting good catholics into anglicanism.” 

“That's stupid... I don't care, really. I just want this madness to stop. Think whatever you want...” 

“I know Dean. I listened to your songs. I know you wouldn't do that. But I can't stay with you longer now.” 

“... Then why did you stayed with me at the hospital ? All night ?” 

“I was worried. I told my brothers I'll finish the job. Now they know I didn't.”

“You're in danger, Castiel ?” Dean sounded really concerned. “I put you in danger ?” 

“No... I can make it by myself...” 

“You sure ? What's left of my family is really open-minded. You can stay with us if you want...” 

A light passed through Cas' deep blue eyes. Dean felt like he just offered him the Moon. 

“Oh my...” He whispered. “You really want to leave...” 

“...My... My brothers... They sometimes do things I don't agree with. But I can't say anything. I have to do as I'm told.” 

“No ! For fuck's sake, no !” Dean felt so revolted inside he could have torn down a brick wall. Before he realised it, he gripped Cas by his shoulders. “Don't you have a bloody free will ? Why don't you tell your brothers to go fuck themselves !?”

“They're family.” Cas answered miserably. 

“But they're wrong ! You know what they do is wrong... !”

“They're my brothers, Dean... I just can't turn my back on them. I'm sorry.” 

Castiel walked away then, under Dean's stunned look. He couldn't move, not even to raise a hand to the man who saved him. He let him go in the night, watching him disappear in some sewers' foam. 

When he came back to the bar he performed earlier, cops were everywhere. Dean ran, but it was too late. 

“What happened !?” he shouted to the officers. 

“Who are you ?” One of them answered. 

“Dean Winchester ! What the hell happened here !? Where are Sam and Bobby ?” He sounded now more pissed than panicked. 

“They've been kidnapped.” 

 

Anger grew inside Dean, as he walked away from the bar to his old Chevy. He sat on it, waiting for the policemen to give him some news. He hated it. Waiting, while his brother and his fatherlike friend were missing. In danger. Everybody knew what kind of lyrics they put in their songs, what kind of message they wanted to deliver. If a lot of people agreed with it, some didn't, and they were the most dangerous. 

Carry on my wayward son... there'll be peace when you are d... Dean took his phone and began to boil when he saw the number. Sam's. 

“Where are they !?” He answered violently. “What do you want from me !?... Ok... Ok.”

He hung up, and got in his car. The kidnappers gave him a rendez-vous in a abandoned warehouse, just outside the town. It was a trap, Dean knew it, but he couldn't wait and see. He had to act, to do something. He checked his well-hidden Glock in the glove box, and went away before convincing it was a bad idea. 

Of course it was a bad idea. Dean was surely outnumbered and outgunned. But he has to try. He parked the Impala in front of the warehouse, and walked towards the old sinister building. Everything was torn apart : walls were peeling, losing their skin like lepers. Windows had been crashed like the OS of the same name. Inside was all ruined. Dean could hardly even walk between the broken block of concrete and steel. This place was cold as death. A perfect place to execute innocents and hide their corpses. 

Dean was about to open a door, when someone pulled him and silenced him with a hand on his mouth. 

“Don't scream.” The man said with a low voice. Dean nodded, and the hand let loose. 

“Castiel... What are you doing here ?” He whispered. 

“My brothers kidnapped Sam and Bobby. I can't do anything alone.” 

“Were you making a diversion earlier !?” 

“No. I promise. It's a coincidence. It's even better that you hadn't been kidnapped too.” 

Castiel was right. Dean put out his gun, and made a move to open that damn door. 

“They're just behind. Uriel is on the left, Zachariah on the right. Sam and Bobby are sitting on chairs, in the middle of the room. I hope you can aim.” 

The blue-eyed man showed his right hand : he too had a gun. Dean nodded again. 

“I take Uriel. You take Zack.”

He was ready. He kicked the door hard, and shot in the same time. Uriel fell on the floor, his knee in pieces. On the right, Zachariah flew to the wall, a bullet in the belly. Damn, they really knew how to use guns. In the center, Sam and Bobby were all tied up, waiting for the superheroes to free them. Dean ran to cut their rope and duct tape, while Castiel threw looks around to be sure everything was fine. 

“Guess we can call the cops now ?” Sam asked. 

Castiel nodded, checking on his hateful brothers. “Call an ambulance too. They're not dead.” 

“A pity.” Dean spat with anger. 

“Indeed.” Castiel answered. 

 

“So, you're really going to leave the town, Cas ?”

“I don't have a choice. I'm a traitor. I shot my brothers.” He sounded truly sorry. 

“You did the right thing...” Dean said, filling up Castiel's glass again. 

“I know. But it doesn't make it easy to swallow.” 

After a few moments of silence, Dean fixed Castiel in the eyes, and asked :

“Why don't you stay with us ? With me ?”

Cas made a weird look, but then smiled. 

“I'll be pleased to. But I don't think that's wise.” 

“I don't fucking care what's wise. I don't know anything anymore... I just want you to stay. You saved me, you saved my brother and Bobby. I'm bloody indebted to you. Let me repay you. Stay with me.”

“I can't. I'm...” 

“What !? Catholic ? Please...” Dean waved a hand on the kitchen around them. “Look at all the fucks I give about it ! You're a good guy. A friend. Don't leave.” 

Castiel stood up, putting his glass back on the table. He was about to do exactly what Dean didn't want him to do. So he got up too and grabbed Castiel's arm really tight. Their faces were so close now... And they eyes seemed to melt in each other's. 

Before even thinking of it, Dean gave Castiel a passionate and deep kiss. Fighting at first, the angel-named man let himself enjoy it, stroking gently Dean's hair. His hands then slid on the firm and muscled body, slipping under Dean's t-shirt. 

“Cas...” 

“Don't.” He answered. He didn't want Dean to talk. Not now, not in this moment. They'll think of it when they're done.

Castiel abandoned Dean's lips to kiss his neck, his fingers running on the skin of his hips. Once Dean's jeans opened, he gently put his lips on the covered manhood, kissing it softly. Up there, Dean's breath ran faster as he closed his eyes. Never a woman had that effect on him. On the other side, he didn't know if he ever loved a woman as he loved Castiel. 

He never believed people lecturing him about sex and love. There were two different things, and put together, it was tasting like Heaven. Castiel crossed over Dean's underwear, discovering a new kind of oral sex. Both were new to this, but they clearly didn't mind. Cas' clumsiness was almost as cute as his puppy face with those big blue eyes. When he looked down to him, Dean's got a glance of them, shining in the dark. Green in blue, like forest and water, earth and sky. 

“Cas... I'm gonna...” But it was too late. He came in Cas' mouth, putting him in a delicate situation. “... I'm sorry...” Dean mumbled, blushing all of a sudden. 

But Castiel stood up, impertubable, wiping his lips with his hand. Without a word, they kissed again, holding each other tight. 

 

“Don't you think that was a mistake ?” Castiel asked. They were entangled in Dean's bedsheets and in each other's arms, naked. 

“I've never felt this good, Cas. I feel like my whole life's been a mistake and the only right thing I've ever done is this. Trust me, this is no mistake.” 

He got close to Castiel, stroking his hair. Dean could feel his breath on his skin, his warmth, his blood beating in his veins. For the first time after sex, he really felt something strong. Something that matters, more than everything else. It was as moving as the love he felt for his brother. But Castiel was no Sam, and he never wanted him as a friend or a brother. He knew that now. Dean has always wanted more with Castiel. The opposite was also true. 

Everything went so naturally... They just had to recall the way Castiel brought Dean to his own room, throwing him in the bed while he stripped. Dean could only stare at him as his clothes fell slowly, revealing a body more appealing than any woman he'd ever undressed. Once they were both nude, they quickly get together again, kissing and stroking and holding each other like over-hormoned teenagers. 

They made love with such passion and spirit, it was like they were possessed by lusty demons. Which one was on top of the other didn't matter at all, as long as they were doing it. The night was long enough for them to play every part possible. Now that it was like five in the morning and that they were physically out of energy, Dean began to think about Sam. 

“Fuck.” 

“What ?” Cas asked. 

“Sam. His room's just next door.” 

Castiel couldn't help but smile a little. “I guess he isn't sleeping yet...” 

“Your fault.” Dean replied quickly.

“Why ? You were making more noise !” Castiel defended himself.

“If I moaned, that's because it felt so good. Because of you.” 

Cas kissed Dean then, answering this not-so-reproach by an invitation to start all over again. 

“... Poor Sam...” Dean whispered in a husky voice. “He's not gonna sleep at all.”


End file.
